Golden Age Bermuda
Personality Rimi is a resilient child. She knows and understands her and other people’s boundaries. Once someone has establish the rules and limitations, Rimi is obedient and will follow the exact words. Although she doesn’t take much or speak out her opinion, Rimi is good company. She is the type to listen and then and reflect. She will try to offer the encouragement and advice needed but, she might have the answers needed. She is highly aware of her surrounds and picks up a little things. Earning her trust and affection will reveal a different side to her. She often tends to act when she is required to. Backstory Her parents sold Rimi at the age four. They were greedy people that wanted money for their cravings. The life in the black market was difficult. Being sold from owner to owner, Rimi developed a more quiet and obedient nature. She learned the hard way that rebelling against people that are more powerful than herself was a bad idea. Rimi was used a tool to get the job done. She brought up and raised to be a obedient mindless servant. She endured variety of training from each home and master she had ever served. Rimi mainly focused on gathering information or killing off smaller targets to clear someone's name. Resources Equipment and Weaponry Dual Swords, Camera Specializations Due towards the gymnastic class she was forced to attend, Rimi is extremely flexible. Rimi is also slightly skilled in the basics of hand-to-hand combat, such as Krav Maga Quirk Bloody Creations Rimi is able to construct weapons out of blood. Since she is still inexperienced with the quirk, Rimi has a lot of limitations. The blood will harden and form into the desired weapon Rimi wishes to use. The only limitation is the amount of blood that she draws or consumes. Master’s Blood: When Rimi consumes someone’s blood it becomes a drug to her. Rimi will always crave the taste and do anything to consume more of it. The blood of her Master gives her a little boost in her abilities in attacking. For someone to obtain the title as Master, Rimi’s current master must be killed. Once free from her contract, the new owner must give her a name. When she is named, Rimi must have a taste of her new owner’s blood within the next 30 mins or the contract will automatically be broken. Master’s Gift: Rimi’s master must be within 15 meters away from her. Since her quirk will only be fused with her master, Rimi can also use his/her blood for her abilities. Rimi does not need to consume his/her blood. She will be able to automatically manipulate his/her blood to create the much needed weapons. Master must have an open wound this will allow Rimi to extract the needed blood. His/Her blood allows Rimi to move at 50 mph and grants one of her attacks a small buff. This effect lasts for 5 turns before a 5 turn cooldown starts. Clean Cuts Rimi’s Blood: These sharp, needle-like blades of her harden blood- The blade is only 15 cm in length and 5 cm in width. These small blades are mainly used for throwing and dealing a little damaging in a lot of amounts. Rimi can only create 10 blades for every 3 turns before waiting in a 3 turn cooldown to use the quirk again. Each blade deals 4kN each and travels at least 90 mph. Master’s Blood: Can only create 5 blades for every 2 turns before waiting in a 3 turn cooldown to use the quirk again. Each blade deals 7kN each and travels at least 100 mph. Dual Daggers Rimi’s Blood: These blades are 45 cm and 10 cm in width the second blade is only 20 cm and 5 cm in width. Just like the clean cuts, Rimi can use this ability to throw at the targets. This time there will be two blades charging towards a single target. Unlike the clean cuts that deal minor cuts, these blades deal deeper wounds. Wounds are not fatal. Rimi can only create 3 blades(6 counting the smaller one) for every 3 turns before a 5 turn cooldown starts. Larger blade deals 8kN each and travels at least 75 mph. Smaller blade deals 5kN each and travels 65 mph, following behind after the larger blade (acts like a shadow). Master’s Blood: Can only create 2 blades(4 counting the smaller one) for every 2 turns before a 3 turn cooldown to use the quirk again. Larger blade deals 10kN and travels at 120 mph. Smaller blade deals 7kN and travels at 95 mph. Storm Rimi’s Blood: Within a 5 meter radius, Rimi shoots out multiple needles in all directions. These will deal multiple cuts to those around her. The attack lasts for 1 turn before a 10 turn cooldown begins. The closer the target is, the more damage they sustain. Possible wounds can include, deep cuts. Attack deals at least 15 kN Over using the attacks and abilities causes Rimi to feel tired and sleepy. As a side effect, her skin seems to be slightly drained of its colour. Over using and abusing her quirk can lead to passing out or even death. If Rimi doesn’t consume last least a drop of her Master’s blood for a week, she’ll attack the closest person to satisfy her craving. The victim will automatic become her new master. (Optional way of earning title). Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:All Characters Category:Retired